Buku Keramat Milik Kushina
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Kushina yang entah kerasukan apa menuliskan sesuatu yang sakral di buku Matematika-nya, dan bodohnya lagi, dia meninggalkannya begitu saja di bawah laci mejanya. "Kau ke manakan bukuku?"/"Buku apa!" balas Fugaku./"Buku Matematika-ku!"/"Aku tidak menemukannya!"/"Lalu siapa yang menemukannya!"/"Mana kutahu!" Fugaku mulai emosi. #ForGiveawayHariBuku


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Buku Keramat Milik Kushina**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**

**#ForGiveawayHariBuku**

**Summary: Kushina yang entah kerasukan apa menuliskan sesuatu yang sakral di buku Matematika-nya, dan bodohnya laggi, dia meninggalkannya begitu saja di bawah laci mejanya. Berbagai penderitaan dia alami demi mendapatkan buku yang tiba-tiba menghilang dibawa kabur oleh Chouza. "Kau... Kau ke manakan bukuku?"/"Buku apa?!" balas Fugaku./"Buku Matematika-ku!"/"Aku tidak menemukannya!"/"Lalu siapa yang menemukannya?!"/"Mana kutahu!" Fugaku mulai emosi. #ForGiveawayHariBuku**

**WARNING!: AU, OOC, humor gaje, miss typo, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Kushina."

"..."

"Kushina!"

"..."

"Oi! Kushina Uzumaki! Apa kau masih hidup?!"

PLAK!

Kushina langsung menjerit kesakitan ketika sebuah tamparan yang begitu nikmat mendarat di punggung mungilnya. Gadis berambut merah itu segera mendelik ke arah si pelaku.

"Apa-apaan sih, Yoshino?!" murka Kushina.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir aku sedang berjalan dengan _zombie._ Dan seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kau apakan telingamu hingga budek begitu?" Yoshino membalas dengan jengkel.

Otomatis, Kushina segera memegangi telinganya. "Hah? Telingaku baik-baik saja. Ada apa sih?" sewot Kushina.

"Kau ini sensi sekali. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa tugas tambahan dari Jiraiya-sensei sudah kau kerjakan atau belum?"

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" tanya Kushina.

Dan sebuah tamparan lagi-lagi mendarat dengan indah di punggung Kushina.

Kushina menepuk tangannya dengan spontan. "Ohh! Tugas itu! Belum." Jawab Kushina.

Yoshino menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kita sudah mau kelulusan lho. Apa kau tidak capek membuat masalah dengan para guru?"

"Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan guru. Merekalah yang mencari masalah denganku." Dengus Kushina.

"Ha'i, ha'i., sasuga, Kushina. Gadis tsundere yang tidak mau mengalah." Yoshino meraih pegangan pintu kelas 3-B dan membukanya.

"A-apa katamu?!" protes Kushina.

"Tapi, itu memang benar 'kan. Kau ini tipe tsundere." Sahut Yoshino sambil berjalan memasuki kelas dengan santai diikuti Kushina di belakangnya.

"Darimananya kau melihatku seperti tsun-"

"Ah, Sanada-san, Uzumaki-san. Ohayou gosaemasu!"

"Ohh! Minato-kun! Ohayou!" jawab Yoshino dengan semangat.

Pria yang dipanggil Minato tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kushina. Gadis itu juga menatapnya, namun kemudian membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkannya beserta Yoshino.

Kedua orang itu hanya menganga melihatnya.

"Sepertinya Uzumaki-san sedang dalam mood yang jelek pagi ini." Komentar Minato.

"Mungkin. Dan Minato, kita sudah hampir kelulusan, dan akan segera masuk SMA, apa kau tidak bisa memanggil teman-teman sekelasmu dengan nama depannya? Semua orang di sini juga memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu." Saran Yoshino.

"Err, yah. Aku hanya terbiasa memanggil mereka dengan panggilan itu. Tapi akan kucoba." ucap Minato, kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menghapus papan tulis.

"Omong-omong, sampai kapan Kushina akan menganggapmu sebagai rival?" Yoshino menatap Kushina yang mendudukkan dirinya di meja dengan wajah lelah.

Minato meringis mendengarnya. "Entahlah. Kuharap aku bisa akrab dengan Uzumaki-san sebelum kelulusan." Jawab Minato sambil tetap menghapus papan tulis.

Yoshino mendesah lelah. Dia mengingat-ingat apa saja kesalahan Minato hingga Kushina begitu tidak menyukainya.

Minato menolong Kushina piket, dan Kushina melemparinya dengan sapu beserta kain pel. Minato membelikan Kushina susu kotak setiap istirahat, dan Kushina memaki-makinya sampai puas. Minato selalu dengan suka rela menolong Kushina jika gadis itu berada dalam kesulitan, dan Kushina selalu memasang wajah masam pada Minato. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Yoshino bahkan begitu salut pada Minato karena begitu baik, dan tidak habis pikir pada Kushina menganggap kalau sahabatnya itu sudah gila karena bisa-bisanya berkelakuan seperti nenek lampir ketika didekati seorang pangeran seperti Minato.

Yoshino menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di samping tempat duduk Kushina.

"Hey, Kushina. Kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti itu pada Minato-kun. Dia itu begitu baik padamu, masa' kau jahat padanya begitu?" nasehat Yoshino.

"Terserah aku. Ini caraku menjalani hidup." Dengus Kushina.

Yoshino berjengit mendengarnya. '_Caraku menjalani hidup' kakimu!_ Batin Yoshino menjerit.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukai Minato-kun? Apa salahnya?" tanya Yoshino, penasaran.

"Dia punya banyak kesalahan denganku. Baaaanyaak sekali! Dia selalu bisa mengalahkanku dalam basket, volly, baseball, dan olahraga lainnya. Setiap aku memukul anak-anak yang menghinaku, mereka selalu mengatakan akan mengadukanku pada Minato seolah Minato adalah pelindung mereka dan aku takut pada Minato. Dan lebih penting lagi, Minato yang bermuka cewek itu disukai banyak cewek! Bukankah itu menjijikan?!" Kushina menggebrak meja saking kesalnya.

"Bukankah itu hanya bentuk kekesalan dan kecemburuanmu karena selalu dikalahkan?" tanya Yoshino, malas.

"Apa katamu? Itu tidak benar!" bela Kushina.

Yoshino _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Oke, dalam hal ini Minato tidak salah apapun. Hanya saja Kushina yang terlalu sensitif dan... bodoh? Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya polos. Dasar Kushina. Kapan dia bisa berpikir dewasa? Yoshino mulai berlagak seperti orang tua yang menyesali kehidupan para remaja zaman sekarang.

XXX

Saat jam pelajaran...

Kushina tengah memandangi punggung Minato yang duduk di barisan paling depan dengan khitmat. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, namun kepalanya tampak mengeluarkan asap. Minato tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya, membuat Kushina nyaris jatuh dari kursinya. Sontak gadis itu langsung melempar tatapan apa-kau-lihat-lihat?! Yang dibalas Minato dengan cengiran, membuat Kushina merasa ingin menggerogoti kepala kuning pria itu. Minato kembali menghadap ke depan.

Kushina mendengus kemudian tanpa sadar melamun. Entah apa yang dia hayalkan, tapi dia tiba-tiba tersenyum bahkan nyaris cekikikan seperti orang gila. Yoshino yang duduk di sampingnya hanya melongo melihatnya dan bersiap untuk menyadarkan Kushina dari apapun hal gila yang tengah dihayalkannya. Tapi syukurlah sebelum dia menampar punggung sahabatnya itu, Kushina telah sadar dengan sendirinya. Namun, entah kerasukan setan atau apa, si Uzumaki berambut merah terang ini malah menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

Lagi-lagi Yoshino menganga lebar, mengira Kushina tengah menulis materi pelajaran.

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, otomatis seluruh murid di sekolah itu menjerit gila. Kushina yang ternyata masih berada di alam hayalan langsung tersadar dan melotot ke arah kertas di mana terdapat tulisan cakar ayamnya. Dia benar-benar melotot akan kalimat yang dia tulis di sana. Baru saja dia ingin mencabik-cabik kertas itu, Yoshino tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Kushina dengan waktu yang tersisa, menyempatkan melempar buku itu ke dalam lacinya dan berpasrah diri ditarik Yoshino ke kantin.

Dan setelah kembali dari kantin, Kushina melupakan tentang buku _keramat_ itu.

XXX

Saat pulang sekolah...

"DEMI TUHAN! BUKUKU!" jerit Kushina yang tampaknya baru menyadari keberadaan buku _keramat_-nya yang masih bersemayam di dalam laci mejanya.

"Hmm? Besok saja diambilnya. Kita sudah jauh dari sekolah." Saran Yoshino.

"Mana bisa begitu! Yoshino! Beritahu aku, siapa saja yang piket hari ini?!" tanya Kushina dengan nada mendesak.

"Kalau tidak salah, Mikoto, Chouza, Shizune, Fugaku, dan Shikaku." Jawab Yoshino, mengingat-ingat.

Mendengarnya, Kushina langsung menghela nafas. Namun, ucapan Yoshino selanjutnya membuat gadis berambut merah panjang itu seolah ditimpa palu raksasa.

"Apa?! Apa kau bilang?! Coba katakan lagi!" Kushina mengguncang bahu Yoshino dengan brutal.

"LE-PAS-KAN-A-KU-DU-LU!" mohon Yoshino yang malang.

Kushina segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan Yoshino segera menatap Kushina dengan horor, seolah Kushina adalah orang gila yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?! Ini masih sore!" sewot Yoshino, sambil memegangi pelipisnya. Aduh, migrain melanda...

"Aku akan benar-benar gila jika kau tidak segera mengulangi kalimatmu tadi!"

"Aku bilang, Minato mungkin juga ikut membantu mereka. Soalnya hari ini dia sedang tidak ada kegiatan klub, jadi mungkin dia akan bantu-bantu membersihkan kelas."

Dan tepat setelah Yoshino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kushina segera menyerbu ke arah sekolah, membuat angin kencang berhembus menerbangkan rambut Yoshino yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sejak-kapan-Kushina-bisa-ingat-dengan-buku?'.

XXX

Kushina sampai di depan pintu kelas, membukanya dengan tanpa berperikepintuan, dan berjalan memasuki kelas dengan wajah stress dipenuhi keringat. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu segera menghampiri mejanya dan dengan cepat menunduk untuk memeriksa lacinya. Dan saat itu juga dia membeku di tempat.

Anak-anak piket yang tadinya ingin pulang mengurungkan niat mereka karena kedatangan Kushina yang tiba-tiba dan berkelakuan aneh.

Fugaku yang penasaran kenapa preman sekolah itu hanya diam menunduk di depan laci mejanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara layaknya patung segera menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hey, Kus-" namun belum sempat Fugaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang gadis preman langsung berbalik dan malah mencengkram kerahnya.

Fugaku langsung melotot, Kushina balas melotot.

"Kau... Kau ke manakan bukuku?!" teriak Kushina.

"Buku apa?!" balas Fugaku.

"Buku Matematika-ku!"

"Aku tidak menemukannya!"

"Lalu siapa yang menemukannya?!"

"Mana kutahu!" Fugaku mulai emosi. Oh tuhan, jika saja yang di depannya ini bukanlah seorang wanita, pasti Kushina sudah dicincang olehnya karena dengan berani-beraninya melukai telinganya. Sepreman apa pun Kushina, dia tetaplah seorang wanita. Dan Fugaku adalah seorang laki-laki yang memegang prinsip seorang _gentleman_. Oh, sungguh hati dan penampilan yang bertolak belakang...

"Buku Matematika? Kalau tidak salah tadi aku melihatnya di bawah lacimu. Ah, aku tidak mengambilnya!" Mikoto buru-buru berseru karena mendapatkan pelototan dari Kushina. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "tadi Chouza dan Shikaku bertengkar dan menyebabkan mejamu terbalik karena terdorong tubuh Chouza. Mungkin saja Chouza menemukannya dan memasukannya ke kotak sampah,"

"APA?! Si gendut itu! Apa dia tidak lihat itu adalah buku Matematika-ku?!" raung Kushina, dia dengan reflek menghempaskan Fugaku.

Fugaku yang masih _setia_ dengan prinsip _gentleman_-nya, hanya bisa menghela nafas gusar dan segera meraih tasnya lalu minggat dari kelas itu.

"Mungkin dia tidak melihatnya? Karena tadi dia terlihat marah karena kalah _jankenpon_ dengan Shikaku untuk menentukan siapa yang akan membawa kotak sampah ke tempat sampah utama di belakang sekolah." Jelas Mikoto.

"Yosh! Aku akan menyusulnya!" seru Kushina yang segera berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa bilang kalau Minato juga ikut bersama Chouza!" teriak Mikoto, namun Kushina telah menghilang dari pandangan.

XXX

Kushina hampir sampai ke tempat pembuangan sampah di belakang sekolah. Dia mempercepat larinya dan berbelok di tikungan. Sedikit lagi sampai!

"Chouza!" teriak Kushina.

Chouza menoleh, begitu pun orang di sampingnya.

Kushina yang melihat _orang_ itu pun langsung meng-rem kakinya dan membeku di tempat. Mulutnya menganga lebar, bahkan kalau bisa, mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan busa saking syoknya.

"Uzumaki-san? Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

Dan Kushina ingin menembak dirinya dengan pistol saat itu juga.

"Ano... Uzumaki-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato, mengernyit khawatir dengan keadaan Kushina yang hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang melotot.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Chouza, seraya menguyah keripik kentangnya.

Minato yang makin khawatir lantas meletakkan kotak sampah yang dia bawa dan berjalan menghampiri Kushina.

"Uzumaki-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato dengan lembut. Namun baru saja pria itu ingin menyentuh dahi Kushina, gadis itu tiba-tiba menerjangnya hingga pria malang itu harus merasakan seluncuran di tanah menggunakan pantat.

Kushina ngos-ngosan, Minato _tewas_ di tempat, Chouza menganga lebar hingga keripik kentangnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Kushina mendelik tajam ke arah _mayat_ Minato. "AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA! SANGAT BAIK-BAIK SAJA! DASAR PIRANG BODOH!" maki Kushina, dan gadis itu langsung kabur dari TKP, meninggalkan Chouza yang masih cengo dan Minato yang babak belur dan tidak bersalah.

XXX

Hari sudah semakin sore, dan Kushina sudah tidak sabar lagi. Gadis itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di aspal. Urat-urat kesabaran mulai bermunculan di dahinya. Mari kita lihat, gadis itu sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya agak ke pinggir mirip seperti sedang bersembunyi. Sepertinya Kushina sedang menunggui seseorang untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"Argh, lama sekali mereka! Ngapain sih di dalam?! Apa mereka sedang homo-an?!" oke, sekarang dia mulai mendumel hal yang iya-iya.

Ternyata Kushina Uzumaki sedang bersembunyi di sela-sela gerbang sekolah demi menunggu Minato dan Chouza keluar dan mengambil buku _keramat_-nya di tumpukan sampah. Ide bagus Kushina, cukup bagus...

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Wanita iblis itu sudah membuatmu babak belur dalam sekali pukulan." Suara Chouza membuat Kushina tersentak. Gadis itu buru-buru menyelipkan tubuhnya di tempat persembunyiannya.

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari Minato. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di UKS. Ini sudah hampir malam, aku takut Ibumu akan khawatir mencarimu." Jawab Minato.

Dan mereka pun melewati Kushina yang bersembunyi dengan sempurna.

Kushina menatap punggung Minato dan Chouza yang menjauh. Setelah dia yakin kedua orang itu tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya, Kushina segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari memasuki sekolah.

XXX

Kushina berlarian menghampiri tempat pembuangan sampah. Dia melirik tumpukan sampah yang menggunung. Mengedarkan pandangannya demi menemukan buku berwarna merah miliknya. Tidak bisa menemukannya melalui mata, maka Kushina memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangannya.

Gadis itu segera terjun ke arah tumpukan sampah dan mengobrak-abrik tempat itu tanpa ampun. Dia mengabaikan bau menyengat nan nikmat dari sampah-sampah yang mengelilinginya dan terus mencari bukunya dengan semangat yang membara.

Lima belas menit berlalu...

Kushina menghempaskan dirinya ke tanah, terkapar seperti mayat yang belum dikuburkan tiga hari. Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan dia masih belum bisa menemukan bukunya.

Sial, di mana bukunya? Di mana Chouza membuangnya? Apa dia menggali lubang dan mengubur bukunya beserta sampah-sampah yang dia bawa di sana? Dia sudah mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah sampai tidak berbentuk lagi namun dia tetap tidak menemukan bukunya di mana pun. Arrrgh! Di mana buku sialan itu?!

Kushina sudah berdiri dari tempat peristirahatannya dan menendang tempat sampah yang notabenenya terbuat dari semen dengan tenaga monsternya.

Well, tempat sampah itu hancur... begitu juga dengan kakinya yang langsung mengucurkan darah.

Alhasil, suara lengkingan seorang Kushina berhasil membuat burung-burung di pohon langsung minggat dari sarangnya.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Kushina berhenti memaki-maki apa pun di hadapannya dan terdiam seribu bahasa begitu mendengar suara sakral itu. Kushina menoleh dengan cepat, membuat suara berderak di lehernya.

Dan dia merasa ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga melihat Minato yang berdiri di belakangnya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir.

XXX

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Kushina, menatap Minato dengan malas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Jawab Minato dengan wajah serius. Ah, dia sedang membalut kaki Kushina dengan perban. Yup! Mereka sedang berada di UKS sekolah.

"A-Aku sedang mencari barangku yang tertinggal." Jawab Kushina, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Di tempat sampah?"

"Apa pedulimu? Terserah aku mau mencari barangku di mana!" dengus Kushina.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Minato.

"Buku."

"Buku apa?"

"Matematika."

"Hmm..."

Kushina menatap Minato yang masih serius merawat lukanya. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa hidung Minato bermasalah hingga dia bisa bertahan dengan bau badannya? Kushina sendiri daritadi terus menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya gara-gara mencium bau _harum_ tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang!" Minato berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Kushina.

Kushina terhenyak melihatnya. Kemudian dia tersentak. "Tidak. Aku tetap di sini. Aku harus-"

"Mencari buku? Besok saja. Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat apa pun di dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada penerangan di belakang sekolah." Ujar Minato.

Kushina terdiam, membayangkan betapa gelapnya tempat sampah belakang sekolah saat malam hari. Dan dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan ekspresi ketakutan.

Minato tersenyum geli melihatnya. Kushina mendelik ke arahnya dan segera berdiri, namun kemudian dia terduduk kembali dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Melihatnya, Minato segera membelakangi Kushina dan berjongkok di depannya. Kushina menatap punggung Minato dengan bingung.

"Naiklah." Perintah Minato.

"Apa?" Kushina tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku." Ulang Minato dengan jelas.

Kushina menunjuk dirinya dan punggung Minato. "Aku naik ke punggungmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang minta di gampar.

Minato mengangguk, tetap tersenyum dengan sabar. "Apa itu salah jika aku memberimu tumpangan gratis?"

Kushina terdiam, kemudian berangsur menaiki punggung Minato. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Minato dan berbisik dengan nada mematikan. "Jika kau bilang aku berat, kau harus bersiap untuk pemakamanmu besok. Dan ini bukan berarti aku ingin menempel di punggung kecilmu ini."

Minato hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

XXX

Minato dan Kushina telah keluar dari gerbang SMP Konoha. Dan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Namun, itu tidak masalah bagi Kushina. Dia merasa nyaman dengan apa yang tengah dia dapat saat ini. Digendong pulang oleh Minato, dan menempel di punggung hangat dan harum dari pria ini, membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian tempo hari. Saat dia lagi-lagi dibully oleh senior yang sering membullynya saat SMP, meskipun mereka sudah SMA dan sudah terpisah jauh dengannya, namun para senpai itu begitu baik hati menghampirinya jauh-jauh ke sini hanya demi melemparinya dengan telur dan menyiramnya dengan air kotor. Kushina berhasil menghajar mereka semua, namun rambutnya rusak. Dia selalu diejek karena rambutnya yang begitu merah.

Dia hanya bisa menangis di tepi danau dekat sekolah. Dia menceburkan dirinya di sana, demi membersihkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar kotor. Namun, saat dia keluar dari air, dia melihat Minato yang berdiri di tepi danau dan bersiap untuk lompat ke dalamnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Minato yang begitu panik dan ketakutan. Entah kenapa, saat itu dia merasa begitu legah. Namun tetap saja, dia melotot ke arah Minato. Tapi mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah dia sangka.

"_Aku khawatir kalau kau mau bunuh diri." Ucap Minato._

"_Kau pikir aku selemah itu hingga gara-gara dibully langsung ingin menghabisi diri?!" raung Kushina._

"_Bukan begitu... Aku hanya merasa takut jika itu benar-benar terjadi." Bela Minato. Kemudian dia menatap Kushina dengan terkejut. Kushina hanya memandang bingung Minato yang masuk ke dalam danau dan menghampirinya._

"_Rambutmu jadi kotor." Minato menyentuh rambut Kushina, membuat gadis itu tebelalak dengan seketika._

_Minato mencium helaian rambut Kushina, kemudian mengusapnya dengan air danau. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Kushina. "Kau harus pulang dan membersihkan rambutmu. Mereka terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan seperti ini."_

Dan moment itu tidak akan pernah bisa terlupakan bagi Kushina, bahkan walau dia kehilangan ingatannya sekali pun.

"Oh iya, soal buku..." Kushina langsung tersentak dari lamunannya begitu suara Minato berderu di telinganya. Pria itu meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya. "Apa ini buku yang kau maksud?" tanya Minato seraya menunjukkan buku Matematika bersampul merah dan bertuliskan nama Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina menganga lebar dan segera menyabet buku itu. "B-Bukuku! Kenapa bisa ada padamu?!" jerit Kushina.

"Aku menemukannya di kotak sampah. Untuk tidak terbuang oleh Chouza." Jawab Minato.

Kushina segera membuka halaman tengah, kemudian tersenyum legah. Kemudian memeriksa halaman belakang, dan dia langsung melotot. "Kau tidak melakukan apa pun 'kan terhadap bukuku?" Kushina menyipit.

"Aku hanya melihat fotomu dan Ibumu di bagian tengah buku itu. Tidak sengaja terjatuh saat aku memungutnya." Jawab Minato.

"Hanya itu?" Kushina masih menyipit.

Minato mengangguk. Kushina menghela nafas, dan memeluk buku itu. Gadis itu menyandarkan pipinya di punggung Minato yang nyaman.

Tanpa dia ketahui, Minato tersenyum misterius ke arahnya.

XXX

Kushina menyeret tubuhnya ke arah tempat tidur, dan menghempaskannya begitu saja layaknya benda berat yang sudah tidak bisa dibawa lagi.

Kushina mendesah, menggumam betapa nyamannya tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia meraih buku merah _keramat_ yang menjadi alasan penderitaannya hari ini.

Dia melihat fotonya bersama Mito, bibinya sambil tersenyum. Syukurlah kenangan satu-satunya bersama bibinya tidak hilang. Dia tidak pernah tahu siapa Ibu dan Ayahnya, yang dia tahu, mereka meninggal pada saat dia masih sangat kecil. Dia dirawat oleh bibinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, namun bibinya meninggal ketika dia baru memasuki jenjang SMP akibat sebuah penyakit.

Kushina menyimpan foto itu ke tempat yang lebih aman, kemudian melihat ke halaman terakhir buku Matematika-nya.

Dia menatap tulisan cakar ayamnya, namun bukan itu yang dia permasalahkan. Melainkan kalimat sakral yang dia tulis di halaman terakhir ini, begitu menonjol dan begitu berbahaya jika dilihat orang lain, terutama Minato. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh. Baiklah, Kushina, kau terlalu berlebihan. Mari kita lihat apa yang dia tulis di sana.

"_Aku tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana dia memuji rambutku saat itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasakan hal ini, tapi Minato sangat keren saat itu. Kupikir aku menyukainya."_

Kushina nyaris merobek-robek kertas itu saking malunya jika saja dia tidak melihat tulisan mungil yang bernaung di bawah tulisan ajaibnya.

Kushina memicingkan matanya dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

"_Aku juga."_

Kalimatnya yang simpel, padat, dan begitu singkat. Namun, otak lemot Kushina tidak biasanya bekerja begitu cepat hingga dia langsung merobek-robek buku itu bahkan nyaris menelannya ketika dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah tulisan Minato.

Dan besoknya, Kushina dengan kaki yang masih terpincang menghampiri Minato dan menghabisi pria itu. Beberapa orang tergopoh-gopoh membawa Minato yang pingsan ke UKS. Dan sejak saat itu, Minato dan Kushina jadi sangat dekat.

**-FIN-**

_Epilog..._

"Oh iya, Minato. Waktu itu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sekolah? Bukannya kau sudah pulang dengan Chouza?" tanya Kushina saat mereka sedang makan siang di atap.

"Karena aku melihat helaian rambut merah yang berkilauan yang bersembunyi di sela-sela gerbang sekolah?"

"Rambut merah? Rambut siapa?" tanya Kushina, yang sepertinya belum selesai memproses jawaban Minato.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya itu adalah rambut seorang gadis yang hobi mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah demi menemukan sebuah buku?" Minato tersenyum jahil.

Dan proses loading Kushina telah selesai, dan gadis itu telah sepenuhnya memahami maksud ucapan Minato.

Dan saat itu juga, Minato terpaksa dilarikan kembali ke UKS karena telah membuat seorang Kushina Uzumaki malu dan menghajarnya dengan habis-habisan.

Tamat

**AN: Lagi-lagi saya pakai pair MinaKushi untuk event fic. XD entah kenapa saya gak bisa bikin fic dengan pair lain di fandom Naruto selain MinaKushi. Oke, saya gak mau bacot. Saya tau ini ancur karena saya sekali sikat dalam beberapa jam. Saya gak berharap menang tapi pengen menang demi mendapatkan novel gratis-#apamaksudnya #dicekek**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di fic oneshoot MinaKushi selanjutnya! #kalauadamood #plak**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
